


Ways to Spend an Evening

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Arthur and the pressure of their parents meeting for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Spend an Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the summerpornathon community on lj on 17/07/2009
> 
> It was the bonus challenge prompt, which was out of bedroom sex

Arthur groaned and splashed cold water from the running faucet onto his face. This was a nightmare.

“This is a nightmare,” he said aloud when the door behind him open and he heard soft footsteps approaching where he was leaning against the sink. A warm, comfortable and familiar hand settled itself on his lower back and Arthur looked up and saw the reflection of his boyfriend standing behind him.

“I know,” Merlin agreed. “When I left the table, you father was once again trying to convince my mother that it was all my fault, that I corrupted you. She was just _waiting_ for him to take a breath so she could jump in to my defence and start on you.” He moulded himself against Arthur’s back and slumped against him. His arms found their way around Arthur’s midriff, holding him close. “This was a bad idea.”

“They needed to meet sometime. I only wish we hadn’t decided to do it in a public restaurant. What were we thinking?”

“That if we were in a public place, they were less likely to try and stab each other with their bread knives.”

Arthur hummed his agreement, clasping Merlin’s arms at his stomach and rocking back and forth a little. After a moment, he heard Merlin sigh against his shoulder and felt the tell tale hardening of Merlin’s cock against his lower spine.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed, turning around to face Merlin. His boyfriend blushed scarlet, though did not release Arthur from his grip.

“I can’t help it! It’s a Pavlovian response. Damn youre arse,” he smirked.

“Still,” Arthur pondered, grin widening, “it would make the evening a lot less painful for us.” He rocked his hips deliberately against Merlin, eliciting a groan.

“Arthur, we’re in public!” Merlin protested weakly, pressing back against the blond.

“Well then, we’ll just have to be quiet, won’t we? And fast. Think you can handle that?” he smirked as he pulled Merlin towards the row of empty stalls. He hustled them both inside before closing the door and leaning back against it. He pulled Merlin flush against his body and Merlin scrabbled against the door for balance.

“You’re insane. You know that, right?” he said, nuzzling into the crook of Arthur’s neck and working on the buttons and zippers of Arthur’s trousers.

“And yet, you’re not saying no,” Arthur observed, grinning as he tilted his head to give Merlin more access as he worked on Merlin’s own trousers. Once they had everything opened, Arthur lifted one leg and wrapped it around Merlin’s waist, pulling them even closer together. Both men’s groans of pleasure were lost in each other’s mouths as they kissed, long, deep and dirty, tongues duelling and teeth scraping teasingly. Arthur pressed his cock against Merlin’s, felling the answering pressure back.

It was hot and furious and dirty and fucking **amazing** and when Arthur came, mere moments before Merlin, he swore he blacked out for a second or two.

When he came back to himself, he found he was clinging to Merlin, who was pinning him to the stall door. Arthur wasn’t rushing to test the theory, but he was pretty sure that Merlin’s weight was the only thing keeping them both standing.

He dropped his leg, still breathing heavily and Merlin detached himself with a whine.

“Right. So...” Merlin panted. “Definitely a less painful way to spend the evening.”

They did their best to tidy themselves up and not look like they’d just had fantastic sex against a bathroom stall, but their crumpled clothed, blissfully fucked out expressions and the beginnings of a love bite just below Arthur’s ear were a dead giveaway.

They sheepishly made their way back to the table were Hunith sat, arms folded and glaring, next to Uther, who, coincidentally, also had his arms folded and was glaring.

“Really Arthur,” Uther snapped. “Have you no self control? I must apologise for my son Hunith. I thought I raised him with better than this.”

“It’s alright,” Hunith answered. “I’m sure he wasn’t the one to start all this.” She shot her son a dirty look. “A public restroom, Merlin? Talk about embracing the cliché.”

Merlin flushed to the tips of his ears, which Arthur couldn’t help but find adorable. He slid across the seat and whispered “Cloakroom in ten minutes?” His hand meandered its way down Merlin’s front.

Merlin glanced at their parents, who were now mid-discussion of their own offspring’s faults.

“See you there in five.”


End file.
